


[Podfic] you forgot to say the magic word

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, no coffee the worst of tragedies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Untitledby eponymous_roseSummary:When Carolina walks into the mess hall, York is slumped at one of the tables, shoulders hunched, with his face in his hands.





	[Podfic] you forgot to say the magic word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347859) by eponymous_rose. 



  


###  **Length:**

00:05:51

###  **Streaming:**

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/YouForgotToSayTheMagicWord/you%20forgot%20to%20say%20the%20magic%20word.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (8.0 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/YouForgotToSayTheMagicWord/you%20forgot%20to%20say%20the%20magic%20word.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (4.2 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/YouForgotToSayTheMagicWord/You%20Forgot%20To%20Say%20The%20Magic%20Word.m4b)




End file.
